Caffe and Ribollita
by vanniechan09
Summary: Persahabatan G dan Giotto dimulai darisini. Rating T for G s language.


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano

Caffe and Ribollita(c) Vanniechan09

Rating: T (For G`s Language)

**==Normal POV==**

"_Benvenuti_, Silahkan duduk di meja sebelah sana..." Sambut salah seorang pelayan wanita itu kepada pemilik rambut merah muda dengan tato bermotif badai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Pemuda itu segera masuk dan menduduki salah satu meja makan bundar kayu yang berkapasitas cukup untuk 3 orang. Hari itu ia sangat beruntung karena meja tersebut adalah satu-satunya meja yang tersisa karena hari tersebut adalah hari libur sehingga restoran itu sangatlah penuh.

Tempat yang ia pilih juga sangatlah strategis karena menghadap ke arah taman restoran itu, sehingga tempatnya cukup terang dan menangkap banyak cahaya mentari pagi itu. Di dekat mejanya ada lukisan besar dengan gambar beraneka macam hidangan sebagai menu andalan restoran itu seperti _Pizza, Tortellini, Pasta, Spaghetti,_ dll . Lukisan itu sengaja dipamerkan untuk menjadi rekomendasi bagi pengunjung yang datang kesana.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan yang tadi dengan pulpen dan secarik kertas di tangannya.

"_Caffe_ dan _Ribollita" _jawabnya singkat, "_Ribollita_nya yang ekstra pedas."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, nanti aku akan pesan lagi"

"_Grazie_, pesanan anda akan datang 5 menit lagi. Harap tunggu sebentar" ujar pelayan itu mencatatnya ke kertas itu lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu mengeluarkan buku dan kacamatanya lalu mulai membacanya sambil menunggu pesanannya. Buku tersebut tertera judul _Popolo e iberta _dalam bahasa Italiayang berarti 'Rakyat dan Kebebasan'. Sepintas ia mendengar beberapa pegunjung lainnya banyak yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya. Ia sangat malas mendengar celotehan gadis-gadis yang ada diseberang mejanya karena menurutnya mereka benar-benar menganggunya.

"_Kyaa~~tampan sekali...kenapa dia sendirian?"_

"_Mungkin dia sedang menunggu gadisnya?"_

"_Kau tahu? Dia tipeku..."_

"_Dia dingin tapi keren sekali .."_

Benar-benar bawel dan pembicaraan yang tak bermutu pikirnya. Karena itulah ia tidak menyukai keramaian dan lebih suka berdiam di tempat yang sepi seperti perpustakaan atau kamarnya sendiri. Kalau saja Giotto tidak membujuknya, maka ia sudah menolak mengadakan pertemuan disini dan lebih memilih rumahnya sebagai tempat yang tepat. Tapi karena menurut Giotto jalan ke rumahnya tidak aman dan juga sempit, maka diputuskanlah disini.

Baru saja ia membaca beberapa kalimat, ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran salah satu sahabatnya. Panjang umur.

"Cozart, kau rupanya..." ujarnya dingin.

Orang yang dipanggil Cozart itu hanya bisa tersenyum, " Waduh...kau tetap ga berubah yah, G...Dingin seperti biasanya..."

"Dikarenakan orang yang terlambat setengah jam dari janjinya." Jawabnya ketus—kesal.

"Ahahaha...maaf G, Keretanya tadi ada gangguan makanya aku terjebak disana dan harus menunggu sampai keretanya diperbaiki." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut merah mawar pendeknya yang aslinya tidak gatal itu. "Tapi setidaknya aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh khas kotaku, lihat~~" Ujarnya riang sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak kuning yang dibungkus plastik.

'Sepertinya itu kue' pikir pemuda bernama G itu.

"Kue kesukaanmu tentunya..." ujar Cozart riang karena ia tahu benar kalau G sangat menyukainya. Sesuai kata pepatah 'Senangkanlah seseorang lewat perutnya dahulu'.

"Hmph." G hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia senang menerimanya dan Cozart juga dapat membaca pikirannya. Itulah sifat khas G, pikirnya.

"Err...daripada itu, dimana Giotto? Kenapa dia tidak datang?" tanyanya berusaha membuka topik.

"Ia sedang membantu anak kecil yang tersesat mencari Ibunya tadi. Karena itu ia menyuruhku untuk duluan menunggumu disini. Nanti ia menyusul."

"Ahahaha...Giotto juga masih belum berubah. Ia baik seperti biasanya." senyumnya lagi.

"Duduklah" ujar G sambil melirik kursi yang kosong disebelahnya. Cozart segera duduk disampingnya dan saat itu pula pelayan wanita tadi datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk sup khas Tuscany pesanannya dan secangkir kopi panas.

"Selamat menikmati." ujar pelayan itu seraya menaruh makanan dan minuman ke mejanya.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya G pada Cozart.

" Boleh. Aku pesan sama denganmu." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan _Caffe_ dan _Ribollita_ lagi." Ujar G kepada pelayan itu.

Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Giotto. Jujur saja, G benar-benar sudah mulai kesal karena keterlambatannya itu. G juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau saja Giotto datang, maka ia akan memberinya 'pelajaran' kepadanya.

"Hey G, Giotto lama banget..." Ujar Cozart riang seraya menyuap sup kesela-sela bibirnya. G menatap Cozart dan ia sedikit heran padanya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kebosanan sama sekali malahan ia tampak lebih menikmati santapannya paginya.

"Entahlah, palingan dia nyasar lagi" jawab G singkat. Biasanya prediksinya 99% tepat.

"Err...apa tidak apa-apa?" ujar Cozart dan pupil mata merah uniknya menunjukkan rasa cemasnya.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti dia pasti datang kesini."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Hentikan ke-paranoid-an-mu itu. Sangat mengangguku, kau tahu?" Jawab G dingin seraya menyeruput kopinya. Cozart hanya tersenyum kecil dan ia tahu kalau G ingin mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan sebaiknya jangan begitu khawatir.

Tiba-tiba saja ada pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepala Cozart.

"Oh iya G, kalau boleh tahu memangnya bagaimana kalian berdua bisa berkenalan? Aku mau tahu masa kecil kalian berdua..." Ujar Cozart dengan wajah penasaran. "Kalau tidak keberatan..."tambah Cozart.

Mendengar ucapan Cozart, G hanya bisa terdiam dan beberapa pecahan memori mulai melayang diatas kepalanya, seolah-olah mereka terpanggil kembali dan gambaran-gambaran akan masa lalunya melintas pada pandangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat padanya.

"Cerita yang cukup panjang tentunya..."

**==G POV==**

**Roma, Italia, 1 tahun yang lalu**

Sebagai seorang _aristocrazia _sangatlah tabu jika salah seorang bangsawan berbicara, berteman bahkan hidup bersama dengan rakyat jelata. Derajat mereka akan diturunkan dan tentunya tidak ada seorangpun diantara kami yang mau berurusan dengan mereka. Yang cukup kami lakukan adalah menurut pada perintah Raja dan menjalani apa yang diperintahkannya. _Simple_, tapi itulah yang paling tidak kusukai. Dan harus diingat pula, keputusan Raja adalah _absollute. _Tidak boleh diganggu gugat atau hukuman pancung bayarannya.

Raja hanya bersenang-senang dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya bersama bangsawan lainnya dari hasil pajak rakyat dan juga merampas harta kekayaan rakyat atas nama 'demi rakyat'. Para _aristocrazia _juga banyak yang korupsi, memanipulasi pajak, memanfaatkan rakyat, menindas rakyat, menipu mereka, sehingga menurutku mereka bahkan lebih sampah dari teroris.

Sayangnya, itu juga berlaku pada keluargaku.

Sebuah mimpi buruk hidup dalam kurungan bernama 'bangsawan' dan benaung dibawahnya.

Ayahku memiliki jabatan penting pada pemerintahan sehingga kami termasuk golongan yang tingkat petinggi_. _Ibuku sendiri adalah putri dari kakekku yang juga bangsawan sehingga harta kami berlimpah ruah. Orang tuaku sering berpergian ke luar negeri untuk bersenang-senang dan kami juga sering mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di mansion kami dengan teman-teman kami sesama _aristocrazia._

Teman-teman orang tuaku tentu saja adalah seorang _aristocrazia. _Aku juga memiliki teman –teman seumuran yang juga semuanya bangsawan. Kami dididik sejak kecil dengan berbagai macam pengetahuan politik dan ilmu-ilmu lainnya karena kami diharapkan menjadi penerus keluarga mereka dan mereka—generasi tua dapat mengatur sesuka hati mereka bagaimana masa depan nanti yang ada ditangan mereka.

Namun aku membenci mereka karena cara berpikir mereka sama saja dengan bangsawan lainnya yaitu sombong dan paling suka memamerkan kekayaan mereka. Bahkan mereka yang masih muda sekalipunmemiliki pola pikir untuk saling beradu untuk memiliki jabatan tinggi di masa depan mereka nanti. Dengan menjadi penjilat pula tentunya.

Salah satu di antara mereka yang paling menyebalkan adalah Daemon Spade—si semangka mesum itu. Pikirannya hanyalah kekuasaan, harta dan wanita. Ia sangat berambisi untuk bekerja di dunia 'belakang' pemerintahan yang jelas-jelas itu akan melibatkan pihak-pihak dunia 'gelap' pula, mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Tidak mengherankan juga karena ia sudah dididik demikian atau mungkin bisa dibilang seperti dicuci otak oleh keluarganya.

Namun tidak semuanya bangsawan seperti itu. Ada beberapa bangsawan yang juga masih jujur dan perhatian terhadap rakyat. Dan salah satu diantara mereka adalah keluarganya Elena. Elena sendiri satu-satunya temanku yang memperhatikanku dan cukup memahami diriku apa adanya. Ia menganggap nyawa teman-temannya lebih berharga daripada dirinya sendiri dan ia paling suka memiliki banyak teman. Senyumannya itulah yang dapat mengubah segalanya.

Bahkan hingga saat itu tiba.

"Giovanni, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ikut _carnavale_?" ucapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sangatlah aneh jika seorang putri bangsawan yang mengenakan gaun merah muda berhiaskan dengan pita-pita cantik itu mengatakan hal yang sangat merakyat begitu.

Mendengar ajakan itu tentu saja aku kaget, "_Idiota?_ Kau bercanda?".

Elena hanya menggeleng sehingga rambut emasnya melambai" Ayolah Giovanni, kita selalu saja di mansion dan selalu belajar. Sekali-kali kita butuh hiburan kecil kan?"

"Bukan masalah hiburan, tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kau hanya akan menambah masalah saja. Mencari mati sendiri." Ketusku.

"Hehehe...karena itu kita rahasiakan saja" ucapnya santai.

Aku mendesah kecil dan menepuk jidatku pelan, "Kau itu bangsawan, bagaimana kalau kau diculik dan disandera? Apalagi diluar sana itu banyak sekali bandit-bandit. Bisa-bisa kau dijual dan dijadikan _puttana_. Keluargamu bisa-bisa kehilangan kehormatannya, kau tahu?"

"Oleh karena itu kau akan menjagaku dan melindungiku bukan?" Jawabnya seraya memeluk lengan kiriku. Ini yang agak kusebal dari dirinya yang keras kepala. Sekali ia terlintas ide gila, maka akulah yang akan menjadi sasarannya.

"Tidak." Jawabku ketus.

"Ayolah~~"

"Masih ingat kejadian waktu kau berusaha kabur saat pelajaran sejarah kemarin? Orang tuamu sampai-sampai mengurungmu setengah bulan di kamarmu. Bahkan orang tuaku juga sampai-sampai memarahiku juga..."

"Aku tahu, kan aku sudah minta maaf. Tapi ayolah Giovanni, _carnavale_ ini diadakan 3 tahun sekali. Lagipula aku juga tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan. Aku sering berlatih anggar dan..."

"Pokoknya tidak, titik." Jawabku ketus.

"Kurasa perlu kuberitahu ayahmu kalau kau memecahkan patung kuda poni mahal kesukaan ayahmu satu minggu yang lalu dan kau menguburnya di kebun bunga matahari ibumu?" ancamnya dengan senyuman sok polosnya. Sialan.

"_Se lo tu dici_, Sesukamu lah, tapi tolong jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi apa-apa. Dan ini semua adalah tanggung jawabmu" jawabku pasrah.

"Tentu! Kau juga akan menyukainya Giovanni. _Promessa_ " . Ujar Elena dengan nada riang melingkarkan jari kelingking manisnya pada jari kelingkingku.

"Astaga G! Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu bangsawan" kaget Cozart. "Kukira kau hanya rakyat biasa sama dengan Giotto..."

"Mantan bangsawan lebih tepatnya." Jawab G.

"Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dan...nama aslimu itu Giovanni?" kaget Cozart mulai berlebihan.

"Begitulah."

"Tunggu, kalau begitu kenapa kau tinggal bersama Giotto sekarang?" tanya Cozart lagi.

"Cerewet! Dengarkan dulu samapai selesai ceritaku."

"Hime-sama...tolong berhati-hati. Ingat pesan-pesan saya, pulanglah sebelum pukul 5 sore. Saat anda kembali nanti masuklah lewat pintu samping supaya anda tidak ketahuan. Saya yang nanti akan membantu mengurus semuanya." Ujar seorang pelayannya yang wajahnya sudah dihiasi dengan keriput-keriput yang menunjukkan betapa lamanya ia sudah mengabdi pada keluarganya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali tepat waktu. Terima kasih Ojii-san!" pamit Elena.

"Terima kasih Ojii-san, aku pergi dulu." Pamitku juga.

"Hati-Hati Elena-sama, Giovanni-sama..." ujarnya lagi.

Ojii-san sudah menjadi seperti kakekku sendiri. Aku sejak kecil juga sudah sangat mengenalnya. Ia sudah mengabdi sejak ayah Elena masih kecil hingga Elena besar sekarang. Ia bahkan sangat mengenal sifat Elena karena ia pulalah yang mengurusnya sejak kecil. Karena itu ia agak memanjakkan Elena dan terkadang ia merelakan dirinya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahan-kesalahan Elena. Benar-benar berbeda dengan pelayan di rumahku.

Mengenai hari ini, Elena sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dari kostum penyamaran, uang yang dibawa, cara keluar dari pengawasan penjaga didepan rumahnya hingga saat kami pulang nanti. Ternyata Elena sudah merencanakan semua ini dari seminggu yang lalu. Kami keluar dari mansion dengan cara melewati pintu bawah tanah yang kuncinya hanya dipegang oleh Ojii-san. Elena meminjamnya untuk keluar dan pintu ini menembus ke jalan terpencil yang dekat dengan pusat kota.

Jalan itu cukup gelap dan hanya lorong kosong disana. Untuk penerangan kami menggunakan lilin kecil dan kami harus hati-hati membawanya. Jika padam, maka kami tidak memliki penerangan yang lain lagi. Kami juga sudah berganti kostum seperti rakyat jelata pada umumnya sehingga kami tidak akan mudah dikenali oleh orang lain.

Setelah berjalan 10 menit, akhirnya kami sampai di pusat kota dan segera menuju ke _carnavale. _Acaranya cukup meriah dengan masyarakat yang mengenakan berbagai kostum, stand-stand yang menjual berbagai macam makanan rakyat, permainan-permainan kecil seperti menembak, mamancing, dll. Tentu saja Elena yang memintaku untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya. Selain itu tanpa kusangka, Elena membeli banyak sekali jajanan. Aku sendiri sampai heran melihatnya.

Biarpun begitu aku senang melihat Elena senang. Baru kali ini ia terlihat lepas dan bebas seperti orang lain. Aku juga ikut menikmatinya dan aku juga tidak menyesal mengikuti rencana gilanya ini. Yah, yang jelas sesudah aku bersenang-senang dan aku harus memikirkan alasan yang tepat yang harus kuberikan pada orang tuaku juga.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ribut-ribut di ujung stand sana. Orang-orang berkerumun dan terdegar orang yang marah-marah. Aku melihat ada warna penasaran pada wajah Elena. Pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Giovanni...disana ada apa ya?" tanya Elena penasaran.

"Bukan urasanku yang jelas. Jangan ikut campur masalah orang lain." Jawabku singkat, namun beberapa saat kemudian Elena menarik tanganku menuju kesana. Oh tidak.

Setelah berdesak-desakkan dengan orang banayak akhirnya kami dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Sesosok anak yang seusia denganku yang saat itu tengah dipukul oleh seorang lelaki gendut berjenggot hingga ia terkapar ke tanah.

Wajahnya terbanting ke lantai dan aku bisa melihat warna mawar merah yang mulai bermekaran pada rambut emasnya . Bukan hanya pada bagian kepalanya saja, dahi dan hidungnya juga bernasib demikian.

"POKOKNYA MALAM INI KAU HARUS LUNASI SEMUANYA!" hardiknya keras seraya meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya mengerang kecil dan terkapar lemah di lantai. Parahnya lagi, tak seorang pun yang mau menolongnya. Yah, mana mau mereka ikut terlibat pertikaian itu. Tanpa kuduga, Elena segera melepas gengamannya dari lenganku lalu segera berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" panik Elena seraya mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyapu darah pada wajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Itu Giotto?" tanya Cozart lagi.

G membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena..."

"...Keluargaku terlilit hutang dan kami harus segera melunasinya malam ini juga. Kalau tidak, seluruh harta kami berserta rumah kontrakan kami akan disita pula...ugh..." Ujarnya sambil meringis kesakitan. " Kami sudah berusaha mencari uang selama setengah tahun ini namun yah, kau tahu sendiri bukan mencari uang itu sangatlah sulit. Pekerjaan juga sulit didapat dan kami terpaksa harus berhutang sana-sini kepada orang lain..."

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu kau bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Elena bersimpati.

"Aku bekerja serabutan, aku akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan uang. Ugh... Aku pernah menjadi nelayan,tukang koran, pemandu wisata, petani gandum, tukang ledeng, penjual bunga hingga aku pernah terpaksa menjadi pencuri untuk memenuhi kehidupan sehari-hari kami..." Lirih Giotto. Wajahnya terlihat makin pucat dan ia terlihat menahan rasa sakit pada luka dikepalanya.

"Tahan sebentar... Tolong jangan banyak bergerak." Elena segera mengusapkan kain basah ke atas kepalanya, menepuknya sesekali hingga Giotto kembali mengerang karena kesakitan.

Langit senja mewarnai langit dikala waktu itu dan warna merah mulai mendominasi kota tua ramai itu. Tidak terkecuali di sudut perkotaan dan jalan yang sempit ini. Festival sebentar lagi berakhir dan seharusnya kami segera kembali ke manshion lagi sebelum ketahuan. Namun karena sifat keras kepala Elena, kami berada di jalanan terpencil ini dan menolong orang yang tidak kami kenal itu.

Aku terus memberitahu Elena untuk berhati-hati dengan orang itu karena aku khawatir kalau saja orang ini bukanlah baik-baik. Namun lagi-lagi Elena hanya menjawab dengan santai, 'Aku tahu dia adalah orang yang baik. Aku melihat cahaya pada bola matanya'.

Karena itulah kenapa kami masih disini. Aku memberikan konpensasi pada Elena dan hanya memperbolehkannya hanya sebatas menolong orang ini saja, tidak lebih. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko.

"GYAAA! SAKIT!" jeritnya.

"Tahan sebentar..." jawab Elena. "Tapi syukurlah lukamu tidak dalam."

"Ya, tapi wajah tampanku rusak...UGH!" jeritnya lagi. "Kalau wajahku seperti ini, bagaimana gadis bisa jatuh cinta padaku?"

Mendengar perkataannya aku hanya mendengus pelan, "Aku yakin wajahmu terluka atau tidak sama saja jeleknya." Ketusku. Mendengar kalimat itu, tentu saja ia menjadi jengkel, "HEH! Tidak sopan!"

"Giovanni! Jangan ngomong begitu!" Omel Elena padaku. Dengan mata yang melotot tentunya. "Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita membantu Giotto?" Ujarnya lagi dengan senyum deathglare khas miliknya. Mampus.

Dan satu kalimat itu yang membuatku lebih mengomel lagi daripada Elena. Ide gila inilah yang paling kutakuti. Kulirik jam saku emas miliku dan jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kami sudah seharusnya kembali.


End file.
